


Silvertongue

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Tumblr Sexy Times [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Soft Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Damien is, as ever, eager to please.





	Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1rst kinktober prompt of 2018: Face-fucking/face-sitting

Damien was good with his mouth. Really good. Rilla liked his poems. She really did. Especially the one where he talked about the greatness of nature, the beauty of it all, when he worked himself up in a dramatic contemplation of the world he loved, that left him quiet and relaxed, at peace at last.

Right now, though, this wasn’t why Rilla was appreciating his mouth.

She panted, losing breath and bucking down when Damien licked a long strip along her clit. He was moaning beneath her, somehow getting louder as she grinded down on his face.

“You’re doing great, Damien.” She managed to pant, and he moaned again. The vibrations went through her, and she could feel a tingling pressure building, making her mouvment erratic. Damien’s hand found her tights, teasing her and hanging on for dear life as she reached a peak, letting her lover’s name fall from her lips in a satisfied sigh.

“Rilla…” mumbled Damien, looking dazed and close to delirious. “Rilla…”

“Shh…”

She put a finger to his lips. His whole face was wet with her, and when she gathered some of the slick on his cheek he lapped at it greedily.

He looked amazing.

“You did very good Damien.”

The knight gasped, so breathless it was almost silent.

“You deserve your reward, don’t you think?”

Damien immediatly looked distressed.

“I…”

“You _do_.” Rilla pushed on. She caressed his damp hair. “Touch yourself for me.”

Damien complied, looking, as ever, eager to please. He reached around her to tug at his cock, offering Rilla the spectacle of his face slowly contorting in pleasure.

“Rilla…” he moaned. “Rillaaah ah…”

“What do you need?”

“Rillaa… please… I…”

“Yes?”

Damien was never good at asking for anything, so it was good that Rilla knew him better that anybody else. She lowered herself to him, feeling each and everyone of his quivers, of the stutters of his breath.

“What do you need, Damien?” She whispered, her lips brushing against his.

Damien shuddered and shivered like an earthqake as she tasted herself on his lips, soft and sweet. He arched against her in a last, long shudder.

“Rilla?” Said Damien a few minutes later, as she was slowly slipping into sleep, his head tucked against her neck.

“Um?”

“You’re the most beautiful… the most incredible…” he stopped himself.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Damien.”

Rilla closed her eyes.


End file.
